The invention has application in dwellings and/or commercial structures, usually being installed beneath a roof opening of comparable area through which it is exposed. As connected to an appropriate simple manifold storage system, the operation of the absorber panel is automatically triggered, as by a photo-cell and thermally sensitive means, to cut in and out during daylight hours.